universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyro
Entrance (Instert muffling noises) Skips happly on screen. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flame Blowout The Pyro pulls out his flamethrower and lets loose. When you hit someone, like in TF2, it effects the victem with after-burn. However, so things are fair, you have a set amount of ammo. You can only reload by taunting, leaving you wide open. Side B - Scortch Shot This bad boy shoots a ball of fire. Like the flamethrower, it not only has after-burn, but also some really good knockback. There is a 5-second reload time, however. Up B - Scortch Shot jump The Pyro aims at the ground and flys upwards. It acts a lot like the solders Rocket Jump, only without the B.A.S.E jumper. Down B - The Loly-Chop Pyro swings the Loly-Chop in front of him. While it's kinda heavy, it deals great knockback and hurts alot. Final Smash - Meet The Pyro Pyro does a dance, and the stage suddenly looks like Pyroland. The Pyro gains a 50% power, speed, defeance, and attack boost and runs wild. The flamethrower gains 9999 ammo, and you can swing the Loly-chop like nuts. It only last for 10 seconds, however, and afterwords everything is normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Muffling noise) KOSFX2: (Panicking Muffling noise) Star KOSFX: (Long Muffling noise) Screen KOSFX: (An ofph Muffleing noise) Taunts Up: Does a Hadoken. Sd: Starts doing the KONGA!!! (Can be held) Dn: Holds his flamthrower above his head. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Muffles victoriusly. Victory 2: Does a L symbol above his head. Victory 3: Gives a thumbs-up. Lose/Clap: Does a waitng impationly pose. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a burning passion for all things fire related. As shown in Meet The Pyro, the Pyro appears to be insane and delusional, living in a utopian fantasy world known as Pyroland. The Pyro specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade Flame Thrower. Enemies set on fire suffer from afterburn and take additional damage over time, allowing the Pyro to excel at hit-and-run tactics. Due to the Flamethrower’s short range, the Pyro is weaker at longer ranges and relies heavily on ambushing and taking alternate routes to catch opponents off-guard. Although categorized as an offensive class, the Pyro also brings some utility to the battlefield. The Pyro’s compression blast, for example, can deflect enemy projectiles, extinguish burning teammates, and forcibly reposition any enemy, including one under the effects of an invincibility-granting ÜberCharge. The Pyro is voiced by Dennis Bateman. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Flamethrower packs a punch *Decently fast. *He's a Pyro. Cons *Flamethrower takes time to reload. *same with Scortch Shot. *Kinda light. Icon his mask. Victory Music Meet the Theam. Kirby Hat kirby wears his mask. Exclusive stickers None. Trophy Description Wiimote Sound A Muffle. Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Octan, who IS this guy? All i can see is his mask...and a giant flamethrower. Octan: This is the Pyro, a fire expert and a freak of nature. Snake: Can't be as bad as the big one... Octan: Well, in his mind, he lives in a land called Pyroland. Snake: Wait, i've heard of this. It's powerd by fire, right? Octan: yes. Be carefull. Snake: Got it. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Darkness Story TBA Extra Video Music #Dreams of Cruelty - Team Fortress 2 #Main Theme - Team Fortress 2 Ending Music *Do You Believe In Magic - The Lovin' Spoonful Colors & Costumes * Trivia *The Pyro takes a lot of traits from the game he comes from, Team Fortress 2. *The origenal BLU Pyro was Abriham Lincoln. Video Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Axe Wielder Category:Formally Characters/Stages Category:Fire User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Mask Wearers Category:Internet Meme Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Muffled Characters Category:Cloud Cuckoolanders Category:Violent Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Pyrokenisis Category:Not Scary Category:People who don't show their face Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls